


All Your Love and Your Longing Behind

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically just looked for any excuse to write a threesome that I could find, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Gags, Mild Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Unknowing Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“You adore me,” she teased.  “I wanted both of you and, well, I was going to get it,” she admitted with a quiet, unapologetic laugh."<br/>Basically, just BlackThunderFrost smut because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Love and Your Longing Behind

**Author's Note:**

> So, pretty much had a hankering for a threesome and voila! Here it is. Enjoy! Not much plot here at all, just smut.

For what felt like the hundredth time Loki tested the bindings that encompassed his arms from the mid-forearm down, the leather thick and holding fast against his skin, trapping the heat as surely as he was trapped against the wall, his bindings hardly allowing him much space to pull away from the wall.  He swallowed thickly around the thick gag that silenced him as he looked, once more, around the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the one sconce on the wall opposite him, lighting up the exit tantalizingly, rubbing salt in the wound that he was somehow unable to magic his way out of these bindings.  She’d really done her research, though he was certain this had Thor’s fingerprints all over it.  Where else would she have gotten something that would tamp on his magic like this--.

The door opened, making him start much to his embarrassment, his face going stoic as he watched it open to reveal Natasha, her hips sashaying from side to side as she entered, leading Thor behind her.  And Loki couldn’t believe that she was, legitimately leading him, his eyes covered in a thick black piece of fabric, what looked like a collar around his neck as he swallowed thickly.  

“My lady, where are we going?” He asked, sounding amused and Loki tried to muffle something, but the look Nat gave him promised much worse than blue balls if he made so much as a peep.  For half a moment he was legitimately terrified, though that quickly disappeared, turning into a slow burn in his gut, his cock already beginning to grow flushed, half hard with arousal.  Nat closed the door behind Thor and grinned as she kissed him hard on the lips, cupping the sides of his face in her hands, moaning into it as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and pressed him against the closed door.  Loki barely held back a keen, the sound of the two kissing only adding to his ever growing arousal, hips jerking as he desperately looked some sort of friction.  But Nat didn’t have eyes for him, not now, not with Thor’s tongue down her throat and his hands already pulling her black skin-tight leggings down, exposing her backside to Loki’s gaze without his knowing.  

Nat pulled away to gasp a breath, turning her head to look at Loki, a spark in her eyes that told him she knew exactly what she was doing before she shucked the clothing to the floor.  He gazed longingly at her well toned backside, salivating as he watched Thor’s hands take great handfuls of her ample bottom and squeeze, Nat’s head tipping backwards as she groaned, Thor’s lips following the line of her throat though he didn’t have use of his eyes, nipping at Natasha’s throat as she turned herself around and pressed her now bare backside against his tented erection.  Her eyes locked onto Loki’s as she ground her ass into Thor’s groin, making him shiver and groan, Loki’s cheeks heating with how badly he wanted her.  His cock was growing painful in its hardness, the skin flushed and dripping.  Nat’s gaze grew hooded as she looked down at it, licking her lips slowly enough to make him groan quietly.  Her expression hardened as Thor stiffened, Nat recovering quickly enough to groan loud enough to claim the noise as her own, Thor’s name on her lips, strained with her own desire as she turned to help him undo his belt and the jeans he’d become so fond of.  They dropped to the floor with a dull thud before Natasha led him after her.  

“You trust me, don’t you?” She purred, and Loki wasn’t quite sure who the question was directed towards, though he was certain she knew he did.  She wouldn’t have taken this risk, tying him up and making him watch as she had her way with his adopted brother, if she knew he didn’t.  

“Of course my lady,” Thor grinned, licking his lips, excitement straining his words and his cock, Loki able to see it standing just as proud as his own erection.  One of Nat’s hands pressed Loki further backwards until he hit the wall, and watched as she motioned for him to sit down.  Complying, and spreading his legs, she fitted herself between them with ease, tugging on Thor’s leash until the head of his cock brushed up against her wet and ready slit.  She gave a quiet groan.  

“Hands on my hips, Thor,” she said, voice husky.  “And don’t move them from there, understood?” She asked, sliding his palms over her skin, her lips just inches away from Loki’s cock.  He had half a mind to jut his hips just a couple inches further, needy for some sort of contact.  Anything.  

Truthfully, though, he was petrified what would happen if her game was found out, though, not so much what Thor would think but more what Natasha would put him through if he forced her to give up her game already.  She’d obviously worked so hard to put it all into plan and--.

Any further thoughts of disobeying her demands flew out of his head as her lips wrapped around his cock, Nat moaning around it, able to contort her voice as though she didn’t have him rammed down her throat at the same time that Thor pressed into her, the motion rocking her even further onto Loki’s hardened length.  He swore he saw stars as she swallowed him down without so much as hesitation, taking his impressive length down and swirling her tongue around what she could, before pulling off silently and moaning once more.  She was a few inches away from Loki’s face, his hands above his head due to the length on the chains, and though he tried pressing near her, desperate to kiss her or fuck her mouth, either way, she pulled away to whimper and keen as Thor started a furious rhythm behind her, never once removing his hands from her hips.  Her eyes, however, centered still on Loki, watching as his gaze glazed with lust, his cheeks flushing deeper as she kept eye contact while leaning down to take him into her mouth once more.  

As Thor fucked her from behind, Natasha took Loki into her mouth, bobbing her head and employing one of her hands to squeeze and massage his balls.  There was something delicious about not only the combination of heat and warmth that wrapped around him, but the illicit nature of it all, how forbidden it was, and more than that knowing that only Loki and Natasha were privy to what was happening, that Thor was none the wiser.  The latter sent a thrill of shivers up his spine, though that could have been his impending orgasm coming ever closer.  Natasha, far more in tune with his body than even Loki sometimes, backed off, sucking noiselessly on the tip of his cock until he came, hot and sudden, filling her mouth with his come which she swallowed without so much as a moment’s hesitation, smiling as she licked her lips of the last of it.  Loki shuddered, mind going pleasantly dim as he watched Natasha lean back towards Thor, pressing him back onto his ankles as she repositioned herself to ride him, moving his hands to grab and massage her breasts.  Their lips met and Loki felt a thrill go through him to know that she tasted of _him_ , that she was _his_ first and foremost, no matter what Thor believed at the moment.  

And the oaf was none the wiser, kissing her as though he couldn’t get enough of her, the mask of his staying firmly in place as Natasha swiveled her hips to take him in entirely, whimpering and moaning as her body grew tense.  Beneath her Thor, too, was losing the rhythm and finesse that came with centuries of practice, hips fucking up into her with abandon as she moaned, her gaze all Loki’s once more, her lips mouthing his name even as she came around Thor’s cock.  Loki’s own twitched with faint interest, remembering how sweet she would feel around him, that if her mouth was heaven her body was nothing short of the sweetest ambrosia, more delicious than Idunn’s apples ever could be, headier than Asgard’s or Vanaheim’s finest vintages.  

Thor followed her not longer, his head tipping back as he roared with his release, Natasha kissing and nipping at his throat as she worked her hips over him, riding him through it before allowing him to relax and sliding off of his spent cock.  They caught their breath, and Nat grinned, biting her bottom lip when she caught Loki staring at her with obvious arousal, his refractory period far shorter than any normal mortals, though she left him sitting on the ground, still coming down from his own orgasm as she helped Thor put his pants back on and led him out once again.  

Once the door closed behind Thor, Nat having stolen one last kiss before shutting him out.  “Keep that collar on,” she told him with a grin in her voice, promising he could only take the blindfold off when he was outside and heard the door shut.  She motioned for Loki to keep quiet as she kept her ear to the door for what felt like a minute, two minutes.  

Only then did she make her way back towards him, full lips slashed in a wide smile as she removed the gag from his mouth, spit connecting the thick plastic and his lips as he stared up at her, unsure if his knees could take his weight or not.  

“You minx,” he purred, voice hoarse from disuse.  

“You adore me,” she teased.  “I wanted both of you and, well, I was going to get it,” she admitted with a quiet, unapologetic laugh.  He tried to stand, then, not sure he liked her being so far above him but she shook her head, keeping him down with a hand on his shoulder.  Without missing a beat she sank down onto him, taking him in without issue, her core already soaked with her own arousal and Thor’s spent seed, the illicit combination enough to make Loki shout with surprised pleasure.  

“Oh no.  I’m nowhere near done with you,” she purred as she swiveled her hips, her pace leisure before she rode him in earnest, bending her head to bite and suck at his nipples as he whimpered beneath her, head hitting the strong wall behind him as she worked, coaxing him into a second orgasm only after she’d had her second as well, her body warm and taut against his as she gasped his name into his skin, sucking and licking her way down his throat, collarbone, shoulders, marking him wherever she decided was best, claiming him as surely as she’d done to his brother.  Loki found he didn’t mind in the slightest, and when she finally released his arms he wrapped them tight around her, keeping her close as she sheathed him.  

 

 


End file.
